New Creatures
by A random readerslashwriter
Summary: When out fishing, Thor changes the forms of Toothless and Hiccup. How will they deal with their condondrum? Not so good summary. Contains yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

New Creatures

By random readerslashwriter

**a/n If you are an artist, I would like help to make a animated video out of this. Lastly, this story was inspired by _A New Found love _by Midnight7716.**

Chapter 1

Hiccup and toothless were fishing in the cove where they first met. Out of the blue, two lightning bolts came flying at them. Both of them were struck and knocked out.

When Hiccup came to, he felt different. He looked over his shoulder to find a pair of wings and a tail. He slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. They were actually part of him now. He looked over at Toothless who was beginning to stir. Toothless had changed too. She was a humanoid now, but hse still had wings and a **complete** tail. "I wonder where those lightning bolts came from."

Hiccup heard the last thing he expected from his dragon. "I suspect Thor had something to do with it, as he is a god and can summon lightning." Toothless spoke in a voice as soothing as honey.

"That would make sense. Have you always been able to understand the human language?"

"Yes, all dragons are born with the ability to understand the human tongue. It helps us to defend ourselves." The duo sat there contemplating their conundrum.

"Well, at least you now can fly without help." Toothless looked at him, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, now we can race each other as you can fly now as well."

"I don't know Toothless."

"Oh come on Hiccup. It would be fun. You like racing your friends. Why not race me?"

"Well, alright, but not now. We will wait until I am used to being able to fly." The pair headed home where Stoick was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited New Creatures! This is the best response I've ever gotten. I've wrestled with my conscience and I decided that I will not make this yaoi but instead make it so Toothless is female.**

Chapter 2

Hiccup took a deep breath as he gripped the door knob. He had no idea how Stoick would react. Toothless nudged him, prompting Hiccup to open the door. His dad was heating some stew for their dinner. "Hi Dad, we're home," Hiccup anounced as casually as he could. Stoick turned around to face Hiccup and Toothless. His jaw dropped when he saw them.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name happened to you?"

"We were struck and knocked out by lighting. When we woke up, we were like this. Toothless theorizes that Thor used the lightning strike to change us into current forms. Oh, and Toothless can talk." Stoick blinked before speaking.

"How are we going to explain this to the people? No one will believe what happpened."

"We could just tell them what happened and they can take it or leave it. I am pretty sure the other members of the Dragon academy will believe us. Toothless and I have no reason to lie."

"I'll just have to hold a meeting in the Great Hall tomorrow. I want you two to be there." After eating a quiet dinner with his dad, Toothless and Hiccup went up to their room and got ready for bed. Hiccup looked down at his dragon as Toothless attempted to get comfortable on her spot.

"Toothless, since you are a humanoid now, it must be hard for you to sleep on the floor. You can sleep up here on my bed. There's plenty of room." Toothless slowly got up and climbed onto Hiccup's bed.

She gazed at Hiccup uncertainly before saying, "Hiccup, there is something I want to tell you. " Toothless stopped talking for a moment to gather her thoughts and courage. Hiccup stared at Toothless inquisitively. "I love you Hiccup." The room was so quiet that you could hear the heartbeats of Hiccup and Toothless._ Oh gods, he's going to freak out! __He'll stop riding me and … _Toothless's thoughts hit a brick wall when Hiccup responded by pulling Toothless into a kiss. Toothless was so shocked that it took a minute before he wrapped his arms around Hiccup in response to his kiss. The kiss lasted for about moment before they broke apart for air.

"Toothless, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She rolled her eyes as he spoke.

"Let me guess…you have wanted to do that since you went on that flight with Astrid."

"How did you know?" Toothless smirked and grinned while raising an eyebrow. Hiccup's cheeks turned red after he thought for a moment. "Nevermind I think I know how you knew."

"Yeah, I know from that dream you had about us." Hiccup visibly flinched before blowing out the candle on his nightstand. Toothless chuckled as she fell asleep.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys and gals, but I won't be able to update until July since I got grounded from HTTYD for using my families wireless when I wasn't supposed to. And for my American readers, have a great 4th of July. I might be able to post more on the 4th or 5th, if not, then most likely on the 14th or 15th


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter is late. Be warned there is a surprise at the ending. Now read and review or Toothless will burn you to a crisp. :)**

Chapter 3

The sun peeked through the window as Hiccup blinked his eyes open. "Toothless, wake up." Toothless blinked his eyes open. "After the village meeting, I would like to work on my flying after the meeting is over.

"Okay, where do you want to practice?"

"At the cove, let's get breakfast."

After dressing, Toothless and I went down stairs to eat a breakfast of fish left over from dinner last night. As we finished, Dad came down stairs and said, "The town meeting is down at the Great Hall. We should get going."

*1 hour later*

The rest of the dragon riders joined us as Toothless and I left the Great Hall.

Tuffnut turned to me and asked, "Hey Hiccup, can fire plasma blasts now that you are part Night Fury?"

"Can't say I have tried. Toothless how would I fire a plasma blast?"

"Kiss me first, then I'll tell you how. She grinned evilly as my cheeks turned red as blood.

"T-t-toothless, why do you have to be so blunt? I was going to tell them little more tactfully."

Astrid glared at me. "What does she mean by kiss me first, I thought you loved me."

The situ ation went from bad to worse as all eyes turned to me. _Holy cow, what do I say. I can't lie. Astrid will get the truth out of me eventually._ The silence last for about seven minuetes as I swished my tail awkwardly from side to side and figured out what to say. "Astrid, I do love you, but more as a sister than as a girlfriend. (a/n This story ignores the fact that Astrid and Hiccup kissed several times.) I have always loved Toothless, I just never expressed it since she was a dragon and I was a human and that kind of relationship would be wrong. Plus, now that I am half Night Fury, it would be wrong for us to be in a relationship for the same reason." I gathered up my courage and planted a five second kiss on her lips, before Astrid spoke, tears trickling down her face, sobbing as she talked.

"Hiccup, thank you for being honest, even it broke my heart to hear you say that." After she finished, she ran off in the direction of the harbor.

"Awkward!"I glared at Tuffnut and he said, "What? It is true." I slowly grinned as Toothless whispered an idea in my ear as well as how to fire a plasma blast. I shot one directly at Tuffnut's feet, which knocked him back several feet. Everyone, including Tuffnut busted out laughing. While the others were distracted, Toothless and I walked away.

"Hey Toothless, I feel like I need to talk to Astrid. Go on ahead to the cove, I will catch up." I spread my wings and took off. (Hiccup can fly, he just needs to practice manauverability.) As I approached the harbour I saw Astrid preparing to jump off the highest part of the ramp.

**Insert Trololo song and evil laughter here. Sorry about leaving you hanging, but it was to hard to resist. What do you think? Will Hiccup save her or will she die. If you review please do not flame!**


End file.
